


Doggy Bag

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Live a Little [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'verse summary: Rodney McKay is a scientist who was introduced to John Sheppard, tattoo artist, via a gift certificate from his sister.</p><p>Story summary: John and Rodney share a meal, and Rodney learns one of John's habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Bag

Rodney waits for John to finish his meal, and contemplates how much his life had changed ever since entering the Pegasus Tattoo and Body Piercing Studio.  He smiles at the memory of John's overbearing flirtations, and the end result of those advances; a relationship with the man.  Having hoovered his own meal, Rodney sits back, letting a comfortable silence envelop the moment.

"What?" John asks a moment later as he catches Rodney's gaze.  "Do I have something in my teeth?" he asks, Rodney smiling as John shuts his mouth, running his tongue over his teeth.

"No," Rodney replies, then smiles back, earning a curious look from John.

Rodney watches as John abandons his potato to work on the massive slab of roast beef on his plate, giving up after a few bites.  "I told you it was good," Rodney says, pulling his hand back quickly and causing John to miss swatting it as Rodney pops the purloined piece of meat into his mouth.

"Leftovers," John says, pointing down at his plate, then smiling at Rodney.

Rodney scrunches his face up at John, then says as he pats his stomach, "That word...  I'm sure I heard it somewhere, but I'm just not familiar with it," which causes John to har-har-har loudly, his laughter filling the small bistro, which causes Rodney's smile to grow even bigger.

Meal packed up and both their beers dispatched, John and Rodney leave the restaurant, Rodney smiling at the warmth of John's hand as it settles on the small of Rodney's back, guiding them both to the sidewalk.  Rodney feels John pull him in close with his free hand as their stroll is interrupted by a small colony of homeless men.

"Hey," John calls to an elderly man at the edge of the group who reminds Rodney of his grandfather (though by all appearances this man has surely had a much more difficult life).  The man stops and John presents him with his leftovers.  "It's pretty good, pops," he says with a wink.  As he and Rodney continue down the sidewalk, John looks back and Rodney notices as his expression changes to one of anguish.

"What?" Rodney asks, his voice quiet.

"He was a vet," John replies.

Rodney looks at John, whose usual guarded emotion is gone and instead an expression sated with pain is prominent.  "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," John says, though he offers nothing more.  "He deserves better."

Rodney spends a moment contemplating how to lighten John's mood.  "Yeah," he says, "but you gave him your _leftovers_."  After a reflective moment, he adds, "Wait.  You _always_ do that," he says as he thinks back on each meal they've shared at a restaurant.  "You always save a bit, then give it to some homeless person."  Another bit of John's life story slips into place for Rodney, and smiles at how John always gives of himself, hardly ever taking anything for himself.

John smiles, then gives Rodney a quick kiss and says, "Love me, love my quirks."


End file.
